


Double

by Esselle



Series: Incubass [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (sort of), Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, M/M, No Dialogue, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-cest, Succubi & Incubi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9263573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle/pseuds/Esselle
Summary: 'The only thing better than having Kageyama all to himself, Hinata thinks, is having two of him.'--Want, and need.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reallycorking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallycorking/gifts).



Kageyama Tobio is sleeping.

Hinata knows this, because he watched Kageyama fall asleep before he drifted off himself, lying limbs sprawled across Kageyama's bed, half draped over the human boy. Kageyama always tries to corral him into one spot on the bed, usually with much grumbling and complaining, and Hinata always endeavors to take up as much room as possible, until Kageyama is forced to smash Hinata to his chest so he can have his fair share of the bed.

This is Hinata's favorite way to sleep, now that he can, now that he's been anchored to the human world instead of floating somewhere beyond it. He likes sleep far more than he thought he would, because it turns out demons can dream, too, provided they close their eyes long enough.

And though it may never be as good as being awake, some things are possible within dreams that could not be with eyes open instead of shut.

Of course, Hinata knows it's a dream. But he can always tell when he's dreaming, and it isn't so different to him than being awake, except the rules of the human world cease to apply.

Everything seems slower, moves slower, like Hinata is seeing it all through clear, clear waters. He chimes a purr, tail flicking back and forth as he watches Kageyama be touched. Normally, he would not allow this. For all his gentleness with the humans he has devoured, he is still a demon, and he is possessive, easily made jealous. Kageyama is his, to bite and bruise and mar, even in dreams.

But tonight, it is okay. Because tonight, the one taking his human apart is special.

Dark eyes are locked on each other, one deep, heady moan is answered—echoed—by an equally low laugh, a little devilish, because it's learned from the best. Hinata wants them to pay attention to him, too.

"Kageyama," he says liltingly, a teasing whisper that cuts through the mulled heat of the room. One pair of blue eyes, sharp and bold, turns to look at him. Hinata grins, baring his teeth. "Tobio," he sings, and now a second pair of eyes looks at him, dazed and needy, struggling to stay open. Aside from the opposite ways they look at him, they are identical.

The only thing better than having Kageyama all to himself, Hinata thinks, is having two of him.

He _can_ tell the two of them apart. Not by any physical forms of identification—they both are, and aren't, his Kageyama. But one lets out a little whine as he lets his mouth be ravaged, falling back against the pillows as his hands grasp desperately at the body on top of him.

This is the one that _needs_ Hinata, that shakes under his touch, lets Hinata open him, sometimes gently, other times with brutal efficiency, to satisfy him before he breaks. Knees pushed apart wide, swollen lips fitted around a long moan, and his heart—beating fast and warm and willing. He's a sweetness Hinata craves just as badly, long and lean and splayed out on the bed, dark hair a mess in his eyes. The slightest touch makes his spine arch, makes his eyes squeeze shut tight and his cock streak smears over his belly as he writhes.

Hinata calls this one _Tobio_ in his head, the soft, round shape of the name befitting such a soft, pliant creature.

The other one, then, the one that growls low in his throat as he grinds his hips against the other, all hard, forceful sounds—is _Kageyama._

He is the one who _wants_ Hinata. The one with the strong, strong hands that hold Hinata down against the bed, that grip his thighs so hard he bruises. The one who loves to bite just as much as Hinata does, who loves to taste him, who wants to swallow him down. The one who grips Hinata by the horns to hold his gaze as he stretches Hinata around his waiting cock, licks his lips when Hinata cries out how good it feels in words Kageyama knows and music he's still learning. His grin is a challenge, a crooked slash across his face, and every time, Hinata wants him, too. He always rises to that challenge, rides Kageyama until he can't think straight.

Both of these are _his_ Kageyama Tobio, and he loves each of them.

Hinata would normally be too impatient to wait and watch this long but he feels hypnotized by these two, their perfect bodies moving together, limbs intertwining. Maybe it's because he gets to observe the way they normally are with him, but from a distance, eyes picking out all the little things he loves, that make him burn.

He knows these touches so well, so intimately, that his own body responds, though all he does is watch. His fingers tremble when Kageyama trails his hands over the naked flesh of his counterpart's chest. His legs feel weak, his thighs flushed and warm when Tobio spreads his, lets them be grabbed and squeezed and pushed apart. Hinata's lips tingle, buzz, as their mouths meet, hard and sudden.

Hinata presses his fingers to his lips, pushing against them until they ache, like they do for kisses when he won't let Tobio catch his breath, or when he's teased too much, pushed Kageyama too far. Still, a moan escapes him as he watches their mouths move together, the reflection of it hypnotizing. The same dip above the upper lip, Tobio's full lower one growing red and swollen when Kageyama bites, dragging the pouty flesh with his teeth. Tobio moans and his double takes the opportunity to tangle their tongues together, until their lips are shiny and red, slick and wet with spit. It connects them when they draw apart to breathe.

The way their chests rise and fall with their breathing is the same, too, labored and intense—but Tobio looks shell-shocked, eyes wide and pleading. Kageyama just looks dangerous, hair shadowing his eyes. Both of them are ready for more.

Hinata is happy to help. He crawls closer on the bed, tail flicking the air above him. Tobio watches him with rapt attention, but Kageyama doesn't look at him, even when Hinata settles behind him against his back to run his hands over his chest, his hard stomach, leaning forward to lick the shell of his ear. They both stare down at Tobio, who whines as he looks at them, desperate for the same attention.

Hinata murmurs a soft tone in Kageyama's ear, and because it's a dream, Kageyama understands. He pulls Tobio upright and into his arms to sit in his lap, and Tobio gasps as they slide together at the hip, pressed against each other. Hinata pounces—arms circling Kageyama's waist so he can wrap his hands around their cocks together, start to work them slow.

Tobio slumps forward bonelessly, arms draped over Kageyama's shoulders, so Hinata leans forward, tongue tracing his lips until Tobio opens them, panting as he tries to match the force of Hinata's kiss. The other one gets jealous soon enough—low growl in his throat as he tips his head back, one hand gripping at Hinata's hair when he takes his turn, rough, teeth grazing, until it's Hinata who's gasping, mewling into his mouth.

Kageyama turns on him, catches him around the waist, and Hinata yelps when he's slung down onto the bed as they move together to cage him in on either side, Kageyama pressed warm against his back, Tobio lying face to face with him.

Their hands are warm, long fingers identical, but still, there are differences. One touch is curious, fingertips exploring his body like he might disappear at any moment—it tickles, but it also sends shivers racing up and down his spine when they flick over his nipples, somewhere between tender and teasing and not quite enough, making his head fuzzy with how nice it feels, warmth spreading through him.

But there are other hands on him that aren't gentle in any sense—dragging down his sides, fingers gripping tight at his hips, enough to leave bruises if he were awake—he wants them, wants those dark imprints on his skin. But before he can waste time longing, a hand hooks under his knee, pulls his legs open wide, fingers slipping down to rub at his entrance, and he groans his approval, arches his back as they sink into him, already looking to open him up.

He falls apart, as Tobio plays with his nipples until they are pink and peaked and sensitive, tweaking and twisting, rolling them between his fingers until Hinata is crying out from that alone. But there are also Kageyama's fingers inside him, his other hand stroking Hinata's cock hard and fast, and Hinata snakes his tail around, too, greedily pressing the thick, smooth length of it to Tobio's lips. Tobio opens his mouth willingly, humming as he lets it slide against his tongue, and Hinata surrenders to all of it, lets himself be broken.

Tobio moves a hand from his chest to slide his fingers against Hinata's lips, and Hinata lets him slip them inside, slides his tongue between and over them up to the knuckles, sucks on them until his cheeks are hollowed without ever taking his eyes off Tobio's. The boy's eyes are blown black, cheeks red, lower lip trapped between his teeth. When Hinata opens his mouth on a moan, as Kageyama scissors the fingers inside him wide, Tobio moves his slick hand down on himself, eyes squeezing shut as he starts to prepare himself.

This makes Hinata snarl, makes him flare from the inside, and Kageyama pushes his face against his neck, mouth closing over the crook of his shoulder to suck at his skin, painfully hard, tongue laving over him. Hinata reaches for his gentler half, grabbing Tobio to pull him in to kiss him, so he can groan into his mouth as Kageyama hikes his hips up, fingers leaving him empty in the brief moment before they're replaced by something so much better, as he presses his cock to Hinata's hole and keeps going, filling him to the brim, rocking his entire frame. And even then, they're far from done. Tobio slides his body closer to Hinata's, knee raised so he can rest it high on Hinata's hip, angling himself to guide Hinata's cock to his entrance, before he buries his face in Hinata's hair and bears down, taking Hinata to the hilt in one go.

It's almost unbearably hot, squeezed in between them, Kageyama's dick heavy inside him, Tobio hot and tight around him. Kageyama thrusts his hips hard and Tobio cries out, flinging his arms around Hinata's neck as Hinata grinds deep inside him. In no time, the two halves have built a perfect rhythm with each other—Kageyama pulls his cock out until just the tip of it catches inside Hinata—Tobio raises his hips to let Hinata slide out of him—but when Kageyama slams back into him, holding Hinata's hips steady with firm hands, Tobio is already rolling his hips down to meet the force of their bodies, throwing his head back as he sinks onto Hinata's cock.

Hinata understands the truth of pleasure—he _is_ pleasure, was created as the embodiment of the concept. And as it builds and builds inside him, he knows that this feeling, unbearable, all-encompassing, is perfect.

Almost.

It should be better than anything, the best thing he's ever felt, to have not one, but _two_ of his favorite thing, his favorite person. Tobio feels perfect, clings to him tight, soft little noises escaping him as he nears his release. And Kageyama's breathing is harsh in his ear, his hands are unforgiving on Hinata's skin, he fucks Hinata so hard it aches. It's so close, they're all so close.

But Hinata wants to hear his name. He wants to be reminded that they _know_ it.

Kageyama drags his hips back and Hinata arches against him, curls a hand into dark hair as Kageyama groans low in satisfaction and buries himself without pulling out again. Tobio whimpers, and Hinata holds him, too, hand against the back of his neck as Tobio presses their foreheads together, shuddering and silent. They finish at the exact same moment, and Hinata murmurs their name as Kageyama comes in him, and Tobio spills against his stomach, and everything is so warm and slick between them, but so quiet, and he _wishes—_

"Hinata…" someone says suddenly, and a tremor goes through him, his cock pulses, and he wakes to a slow, rolling orgasm.

It's disorienting, at first—he's still not used to this sudden transition waking brings—and he hiccups as he catches his breath. There are familiar hands stroking his face, through his hair, lips pressed to his forehead. Hinata blinks.

Kageyama Tobio stares down at him, looking decidedly sleepy, but fully awake. There's only one of him, and he says again, softly, "Hinata?"

Hinata beams at him and Kageyama kisses his smile. Hinata can feel fingers on his stomach, thrills at knowing Kageyama can feel the mess he's made.

"Good dream?" Kageyama murmurs, and Hinata nods fiercely, though he doesn't know the words to tell Kageyama that it could never be as good as waking up to this.

Or maybe he does.

"Need you," he breathes. "Want you."

But Kageyama is already moving without prompting, the solid, real weight of his body over Hinata's comforting, the words he whispers as he brushes his lips over Hinata's neck even moreso. Some of them Hinata can't understand, but others he can, and though the sounds themselves are mostly insignificant, Hinata feels the meaning resonate through him.

"Want you," Kageyama tells him. "Need you." His voice is soft but certain, and as he coaxes Hinata fully out of sleep, his hands are strong but gentle.

Having both, all in one boy, really is perfect. Hinata wants the real thing.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> presented without comment, much like [the art its based on](http://reallyporning.tumblr.com/post/151277758224/sometimes-you-just-get-the-urge-to-draw-kageyama-x) [NSFW]
> 
>  ~~sorry I didn't deliver on the double sided orange dildo front~~ it's Hinata. Hinata's the dildo
> 
> [I'm [@esselley](http://esselley.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, [@Esselle_hq](https://twitter.com/Esselle_hq) on Twitter]


End file.
